Secret Admirer
by kiradayo
Summary: WARNING: YAOI/ Len terus dan terus mendapat e-mail menjijikkan dari seseorang. Lalu... siapa orang aneh itu? Perempuan? Laki-laki? Bad summary, bad story, alur cepat, abal, authorkenaWB*curcol*, etc. /c/ khiikikurohoshi /No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read!


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><span>Secret Admirer<span>

© khiikikurohoshi

**W A R N I N G: ****YAOI PAIRING**

―

**.**

**From****: N/A**

**To****: KagamineLen **

**Subject ****: ****None**

**Cintaku padamu, setinggi langit.**

**Cintaku padamu, sejauh jagad raya.**

**Cintaku padamu, seluas ****alam semesta****.**

**Cintaku padamu, sedalam samudra.**

**Cintaku padamu, sebesar ****dunia****.**

**.**

Tubuh Len membeku ketika membaca isi e-mail dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. "Apa-apaan isi e-mail ini! Iseng sekali!" geram Len dengan wajah jengkel. Dia merasa jijik dengan isi e-mail tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Isi e-mail seperti itu… persis seperti pernyataan cinta! Tapi ini pernyataan cinta yang… berlebihan! Ew!

"Heeei… Len!" panggil Kaito Shion, teman Len sejak kecil.

Pria berambut biru itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Len. Jujur saja, dia sudah mengumandangkan nama Len berkali-kali. Tapi nihil, yang dipanggil malah tidak merespon sejak tadi. Merasa gemas, Kaito langsung mencubit pipi Len.

"Auw! Sakit BaKaito! Ada apa sih?" tanya Len dengan kesal. Kaito melepas cubitannya, dan Len mengelus kedua pipinya sambil menatap Kaito tajam.

"Akhirnya nyahut juga. Sudah jam pulang, nih. Aku mau ngajak kamu pulang." Kata Kaito sambil mengelus puncak kepala Len.

"Ooh… maaf. Kalau gitu, ayo aja." Ujar Len mengiyakan. Dia menenteng tasnya di pundak lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi satu genggaman tangan menahan langkah kakinya.

"Kamu kenapa tadi?" tanya Kaito, masih duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan. Len terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

"Akan kuceritakan sambil pulang." Jawab Len dengan berat. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk menceritakan soal ini. Malah menyebalkan nantinya.

Kaito mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengikuti langkah Len keluar sekolah.

Len mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari e-mail yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya tadi. Hampir saja Len menghapus e-mail itu, tapi, seperti dugaannya, si teman kecilnya, Kaito, pasti akan bertanya jika ada keganjalan pada dirinya. Meski Cuma sedikit.

"Nih." Len menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kaito.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya, lalu membaca isi e-mail yang sudah Len buka untuknya. Sambil berjalan, Kaito membaca e-mail itu dengan teliti.

"Wew…" komentarnya. Len mendecak.

"Komentar apaan tuh? Menyebalkan." Cibir Len.

"Habis… isi e-mail ini norak banget. Eh, kelewatan norak malah." Tambah Kaito sambil menyerahkan ponsel Len kembali. Len mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kaito lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Alamat e-mail yang tidak kukenal, kira-kira siapa ya…?" pikir Len sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kaito ikut-ikutan berpikir.

"Mungkin dari cewek?" tebak Kaito.

Len terkekeh. "Dengar ya, aku itu pembenci cewek. Kalau ada cewek yang berani mengirimkanku e-mail norak macam ini, sama saja dia menggali lubang kuburan sendiri." Katanya.

Kaito mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti kondisi Len yang punya trauma berat dengan makluk yang disebut sebagai 'perempuan'. Dan sikap Len yang benci perempuan, ditampakkannya secara 'terang-terangan' di sekitarnya. Makanya, tidak ada satu orang perempuan pun yang berani mendekati Len!

Kecuali…

"Kecuali kakakmu yang manis itu, 'kan?" tanya Kaito, berniat iseng.

Wajah Len langsung merona mendengarnya, "Berisik! Suka-suka aku dong kalau mau akrab dengan Rin! Toh, dia kakakku!"

"Bukan kandung, lho. Jadi tiada penghalang untuk kalian." Tambah Kaito. Kali ini dia menampakkan wajah isengnya pada Len. Len mendelik.

"Terserah katamu, deh." Kata Len akhirnya. Menyerah. Dia memang tidak suka berdebat.

"Lalu soal e-mail itu gimana?" tanya Kaito, mengingatkan keduanya pada topik utama.

"Gimana ya…?" Len berpikir sebentar. "Kubiarkan dulu deh. Mungkin saja salah kirim."

Kaito mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa begitu lebih baik."

Tak sadar, keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Len. Tepat di samping rumah Len, di sanalah tempat tinggal Kaito. Keduanya saling mengucapkan 'sampai besok', lalu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka masing-masing.

Klek.

Len menutup pagar rumahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya berdering menandakan e-mail masuk. Dengan malas, Len merogoh ponselnya dan… WOW! Lagi-lagi dari orang aneh itu. Masih dengan isi e-mail noraknya pula!

**.**

**From****: N/A**

**To****: KagamineLen **

**Subject ****: ****None2**

**Aku akan terus mencintaimu meski ombak menerjang, topan menghadang, jarak membentang diantara kita, maupun langit telah membelah menjadi dua bagian.**

**.**

Baru saja Len ingin memanggil Kaito untuk minta diskusi, tapi sosok yang dicarinya sudah hilang. Sambil bersungut-sungut, Len masuk ke dalam rumah.

―

Blam.

Pintu rumah tertutup, lalu seorang gadis berpita putih keluar dari dapur dan manampakkan senyum hangat pada saudara tirinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Len-_kun_. Sepertinya kau capek." Sapa Rin Kagamine, saudara tiri Len.

Wajah Len langsung agak 'bersinar' kembali ketika mendapat sapaan hangat dari Rin. "Ng. Begitulah. Kau sendiri gimana? Sekolah barumu nyaman?" tanya Len, niatnya sih sekedar basa-basi.

"Sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan! Tidak kusangka ayah mendaftarkanku di sekolah putri." Jawab Rin dengan mata berbinar.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm… aku mau istirahat sebentar ya, Rin." Ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk, "Iya! Aku tahu kau capek! Kalau kau lapar, aku sudah membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu!"

Len tersenyum samar, "Terimakasih banyak." Setelah itu, Len melangkahkan kakinya naik ke kamar. Dia memang merasa SANGAT capek! Sudah karena hari ini banyak sekali ujian dan PR, ditambah dengan e-mail norak dari orang tak dikenal!

"Ck…" Len mendecak sebal. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Pokoknya biarkan saja dulu. Anggap saja sebagai _spam_. Oke, lebih baik begitu." Gumam Len. Setelah bergumam banyak hal, tanpa disadarinya, mata _aquamarine _itu tertutup rapat. Membawanya ke alam mimpi.

―

_The Next Day…_

"Selamat pagi, Len! Kutebak, orang aneh itu sudah tidak mengirimimu e-mail lagi, 'kan?" tanya Kaito dengan riang ketika menemukan sahabatnya sudah duduk manis di bangkunya sendiri.

Len menoleh dan menatap Kaito dengan tampang BETE. "Apanya? Malah tadi subuh-subuh sekali… ada e-mail baru dari orang aneh itu. Kemarin saat aku masuk rumah juga ada. Fufufu… sungguh menyebalkan." Jawab Len dengan gumaman panjang dan dengan aura suram, persis seperti orang kerasukan. Menyeramkan…

Kaito _sweat drop _melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang terlihat semakin parah.

"Apa lagi yang dikirimkannya?" tanya Kaito. Kali ini dia sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Nih." Len menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kaito.

**.**

**From****: N/A**

**To****: KagamineLen **

**Subject ****: ****None3**

**A K U + K A M U = C I N T A**

**.**

"BUH!" Kaito nyaris muntah saat membaca e-mail itu. "I—ini… apa, Len?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang bodohnya. Len tidak menyahut. Malah lebih menampakkan aura suramnya yang semakin pekat dan menyesakkan.

"Wua! Wua! Baik, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya begitu. Hmm… jadi, kau tidak coba berkorespondensi dengan orang aneh ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Untuk apa? Percuma saja deh kalau mau berkomunikasi dengan orang aneh! Seharusnya aku lebih sabar dan membiarkannya mengirimkanku _spam _seperti itu!" jawab Len dengan kemarahan yang tidak terelakkan lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu sih, aku akan membalas _spam_-nya dengan _spam_." Kata Kaito dengan kalem.

"Masalahnya, kamu bukan aku, dan aku bukan kamu."

Kaito tertawa hambar mendengar _joke_ garing Len (sebenarnya bukan candaan juga, sih). "Ya sudah. Aku bantu do'a deh. Semoga orang aneh itu tidak mengirimkanmu e-mail norak lagi." Kata Kaito akhirnya. Len hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Kaito menatap Len lekat-lekat, lalu kemudian menghembuskan napas pendek. "Lupakan e-mail itu, ingat saja kakakmu yang sangat kau sukai itu." Bisik Kaito dengan nada mendramatisir. Tubuh Len langsung menegang, wajahnya sontak merona.

"Berisik kamu, BaKaito!" gertak Len sambil meninju pundak Kaito. Sedang si pria berambut biru itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi Len.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Len sadari, ketika Kaito berbisik demikian, semua rasa sebal dan kesalnya, hilang. Semuanya karena Kaito. Atau… karena isi dari bisikan Kaito?

"Apa?" tanya Kaito sambil menampakkan wajah 'menantang' pada Len ketika pria _shota _di depannya itu bersiap memukul pundaknya lagi.

"Cih. Menyebalkan sekali wajah 'menantang'mu itu!" komentar Len sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kaito terkekeh.

"Tapi wajah ngambekmu yang _shota _itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mencubitmu lagi lho." Tambah Kaito. Len mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka dikatai _shota_. Tanpa aba-aba, dia meninju pundak Kaito lagi dengan membabi buta.

Sementara mereka saling berantem, lagi-lagi ponsel Len berdering. Dengan kesal, Len merogoh ponselnya di saku lalu membaca e-mail masuk yang sudah diprediksikannya PASTI dari orang aneh itu.

TEPAT!

**.**

**From****: N/A**

**To****: KagamineLen **

**Subject ****: ****None4**

**Kau adalah Juliet-ku. Dan aku adalah Romeo-mu. Tapi… aku tidak suka akhir cinta yang menyakitkan. Maka dari itu, kau adalah Cinderella-ku…**

**.**

"Wow… isi e-mail yang hot." Komentar Kaito yang ikut-ikutan membaca e-mail itu. Len mendengus kesal.

"DASAR ORANG ANEH YANG MENJIJIKKAN!" seru Len dengan suara kencang. Meski semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, tapi Len tidak peduli. Toh, yang penting bukan guru yang menatapnya. Kaito memegang pundak Len dengan niat menenangkan bocah _shota _itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau 'kan berniat sabar kalau mendapat _spam _dari orang aneh itu." Ucap Kaito, sembari mengingatkan siasat Len.

"Iya sih… che… kenapa harus aku sih yang dikirimkannya?" geram Len sambil menatap layar ponselnya lama-lama. Kaito mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Kubilang sekali lagi deh. Lupakan e-mail norak ini dan ingat—" DUGH! Belum selesai Kaito mengucapkan kata-katanya, pundaknya sudah ditinju oleh Len.

"Diam. Kau. BaKaito." geram Len sambil menekankan tiap kata di ucapannya. Kaito mengangguk-ngangguk sambil setengah mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yang jelas kau juga harus bertindak untuk menghentikan tindakan orang aneh itu, 'kan?" tanya Kaito, masih dengan pose yang sama. Len terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Kaito dengan tatapan 'ada-benarnya-juga-ya.' "Akan kubantu kok." Ujar Kaito sambil mengelus puncak kepala Len dengan rasa sayang.

Entah ada angin apa, saat dielus seperti itu, Len merasa tenang tapi… jantungnya berdegup satu kali.

―

Len terdiam sambil membaca ensiklopedia di perpustakaan. Di sampingnya ada Kaito yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sebagai sekretaris OSIS.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Biasanya dua orang ini sudah pulang, tapi berhubung Kaito dihantui tugas OSIS yang bejibun banyaknya, terpaksa, Kaito harus menyicil tugas itu satu per satu mulai hari ini. Sesekali Len menguap karena bosan membaca ensiklopedia yang peunuh akan tulisan dengan font _Times New Roman _ukuran 12.

"Maaf, kau ngantuk ya?" tanya Kaito. Matanya tidak teralih dari tumpukan kertas dengan tulisan nama-nama siswa kelas 1 SMP Crypton.

"Banget." Jawab Len dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Kaito terkekeh, "Yang penting si aneh itu tidak mengganggumu."

Len tidak membalas. Terlalu capek untuk berdebat sekarang. Dan lagi, perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berdebat.

Kaito menatap Len prihatin. Dia merogoh saku blazernya lalu menyerahkan permen _mint _pada Len. "Setidaknya… rasa terimakasih karena kau mau menungguku. Tapi kalau kurang… kutambahkan lain hari." Katanya. Len membuka bungkus permen itu lalu langsung melemparnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak kurang kok. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Len dengan ringan.

"Hoe? Satu permen sudah lebih dari cukup katamu?" ulang Kaito, sedikit _shock_.

"Selain itu… kau selalu mau mendengar curhatanku." Tambah Len, tanpa menatap mata Kaito yang sekarang dilapisi kacamata bergagang biru.

Kaito tertegun, dia tersenyum samar lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya.

_Itu sudah wajar Len, sebab… _Kaito melirik Len, lalu mengedikkan bahu dan menatap lembaran kertas yang terakhir.

"Yep. Selesai." Ucap Kaito dengan lega. Dia melepas kacamata gagang birunya lalu menggantungnya di saku blazer.

"Akhirnyaaaaa…" desah Len dengan bahagia. Kaito mendengus.

"Heh. Ayo, ke ruang OSIS." Ajak Kaito sambil menarik lengan Len perlahan.

Setelah membereskan semua berkas di perpustakaan, Kaito dan Len meninggalkan perpustakaan bersamaan.

―

"Sudah sore." Gumam Len ketika sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah. Kembali ponsel Len berdering tanda e-mail masuk. Len merogoh ponselnya dan… ew! Kali ini… isi e-mail orang aneh itu membuatnya MUAK!

**.**

**From****: N/A**

**To****: KagamineLen **

**Subject ****: ****None5**

**Dalam suka, maupun duka. Dalam sehat, maupun sakit. Dalam kaya, maupun miskin. Dalam untung, maupun malang, sampai maut memisahkan kita.**

**.**

Kaito merampas ponsel Len lalu membaca isinya. "Wah… ini 'kan… sumpah janji saat pernikahan. Gimana, Len? Kau masih bersabar?" tanya Kaito sembari mengembalikan ponsel pada empunya.

"Mana bisa aku bersabar lagi! Ini sudah kelewatan! Sabar juga ada batasnya! Ck! Kalau begini… terpaksa!" Len menekan _tuts _ponselnya dengan cepat dan tuntas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Membalas _spam_-nya! Tapi bukan dengan _spam_! Aku harus menemui orang aneh ini dan berbicara dengannya secara langsung!" jawab Len dengan menggebu. Kaito mengangkat alisnya. Baru dia ingin bertanya: 'Apa yang kau kirimkan untuknya?', Len sudah lebih dulu menunjukkanponselnya pada Kaito.

**.**

**From****: ****KagamineLen**

**To****: ****N/A**

**Subject ****: re; ****None5**

**Kamu itu siapa sih! Kalau memang benar SUKA aku, temui aku sekarang di taman tengah kota Tokyo! Pokoknya sekarang! Awas kalau kamu tidak datang!**

**.**

Kaito tertegun lalu mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Hebat juga kau. Kalau gitu… ayo ke taman tengah." Ajak Kaito. Len mengangguk.

"Tentu saja!"

Dengan langkah memburu, keduanya berlari menuju taman tengah kota. Len berpikir, ketika dia sudah bertemu dengan orang aneh yang selalu mengirimkan e-mail norak itu padanya, akan segera dibabat habisnya orang itu!

―

_Taman Tengah Kota Tokyo_

Len dan Kaito terengah-engah karena capek berlari. Len celingukan ke kiri, juga ke kanan. Matanya menatap nanar sekitarnya. Sebenarnya… Len baru ingat sesuatu yang SANGAT penting! Dia tidak tahu seperti apa rupa orang aneh itu, terlebih, taman kota sedang dipenuhi banyak orang sekarang! Bagaimana mungkin harus bertanya pada satu-satu pengunjung? Apa lagi, apa yang harus ditanyakan?

'Apa kau pengirim e-mail itu?'

Pertanyaan konyol yang bisa membahayakan nyawa sendiri, 'kan?

"Bodoh… aku gegabah sekali. Padahal aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang aneh itu." Keluh Len. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengatur napasnya sejenak. "Kita pulang saja yuk, Kai—" ucapan Len terpotong saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Len membolakkan mata saat sadar kalau Kaito mencium sudut bibirnya, nyaris mengenai bibirnya!

"Ka… Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Len sambil mendorong tubuh Kaito.

Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku Len…" bisik Kaito.

"Hah?"

"Orang aneh yang selalu mengirimkanmu e-mail norak itu adalah… aku." Kaito mengakui. Len membolakkan matanya. Ingin dia mengatakan: 'Kau bercanda 'kan, Kaito?' Tapi… tatapan Kaito membuktikan bahwa pria itu serius.

Ponsel Len berdering lagi. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Len membuka dan membaca isi e-mail dari orang aneh yang mungkin memang benar Kaito.

**.**

**From****: N/A**

**To****: KagamineLen **

**Subject ****: re; re; ****None5**

**Aku suka kamu, Len.**

**.**

BRUGH! Tubuh Len jatuh karena kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak sanggup menopang dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa… kau mengirimkanku e-mail seperti… itu?" tanya Len, masih belum musnah rasa kaget di hatinya. Kaito tidak menjawab. Pria itu justru mendekati Len dan menyangga kepalanya di pundak Len.

"Maaf… aku… tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" bisik Kaito. Wajah Len langsung merona. "Selama ini… aku selalu… suka padamu, Len…"

Len menelan ludahnya. Merasa bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. "Tapi… Kaito… yang seperti ini…" Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu. Cinta terlarang, 'kan? Maka dari itu… setidaknya… izinkan aku mengatakannya. Kalau aku suka padamu, Len… cukup mengatakannya, aku sudah puas." Ucap Kaito, suara berdesir, emosinya terasa meluap-luap. Antara rasa bersalah dan kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Len mengelus puncak kepala Kaito, "Apa kau serius?" tanya Len. Kaito tidak bergeming. "Sudahlah…" ucap Len kemudian. "Toh, asal kita berlaku biasa saja di depan orang-orang, tidak akan ketahuan kok."

Kaito membolakkan matanya. "Hah?" segera dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Len yang sudah terlanjur merona. "Jadi maksudmu…"

Len mengangguk tanpa menatap mata Kaito, "Sudahlah! Jangan diulang! Sekarang sudah gelap, sebaiknya kita pulang saja!" tutur Len dengan gusar. Malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Len berdiri lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Len dan berdiri.

"Benar." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Kaito sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Len. Wajah Len merona kembali.

Ada hal yang dirahasiakan Len. Apa itu? Dia tidak ingin memberontak sekarang, karena sebenarnya… dia juga senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kaito.

* * *

><p>• <strong>E N D •<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the first time!

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic YAOI! OMG! Ada apa denganku? =^=;

Sembuh dari WB (setidaknya sementara), langsung dikasih ide fic macam ini sama… entah setan siapa Q_Q||| hontouni gomennasai! Aku nggak terbiasa bikin fic yaoi, jadi entah endingnya seperti apa, aku juga nggak TAHU! Mungkin tidak benar-benar _happy ending _karena _forbidden love, _'kan?

xD untuk sementara _happy end _aja deh.

Ending gaje, diksi gaje, alur cepat, aneh bin abal binti stress ;D _well… _saya TIDAK TERIMA FLAME, key? Jadi, Don't Like Don't Read, dong! ;D tapi… budidayakan Read and Review! xDDD (kalo bisa tambah favorite :PLOK: ah, banyak mau gua! xD) yaa… pokoknya kalo bisa RnR x3

Udah ya, kebanyakan bacot aku ini. Kalo ada pertanyaan, kujawab lewat PM nyoo ;D atau lewat FB. No problemo!

Btw, sebenarnya aku lagi WB, tahu 'kan? Aku juga lagi hiatus. Tapi ide ini langsung masuk ke otak dan kutulis seadanya sebelum lupa ;D saa! Maaf kalau JELEK (banget), ILY guys, oke? ;)

_Jaa!_


End file.
